Days Like That
by Iron Mouse
Summary: Songfic Relena and Hilde are tired of how things are going with Heero and Duo. Will they be with there significant other?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot this so just incase someone wants to sue me for it, You can't now... So there and I say so and I deemed it so... I don't own GW... I don't own Days Like That by Sugar Jones  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Days Like That  
  
by Sakura  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You know you should talk to him, Hilde," Justine commented at her baby sister Hilde.   
  
  
  
Hilde was staying with her ever since she decided to call a quits with Duo. They were a couple to the people, but behind the scene no one would ever notice they were even friends. Duo started making his trips to different bars and different girls. To Hilde, it was becoming very old very fast.   
  
  
  
"So your choosing his side," Hilde retored back at her.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not saying that, I just said that you should talk to him. My goodness Hilde-anne. Do you have change every damn word I say," Justine scream back leaving a very fustrated Hilde behind.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
For some reason she wanted to do this. She went club hopping with Relena, Catherine, Midii, Dorothy, Sally, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo as well. Her sister came too, but she lost her to the bartender awhile back. She listen to her sister and talked to Duo. They were now on good terms, but Duo been talking about them getting back together. She didn't want to be his girl anymore. At first, she would do anything to be Death's girl, but after her first exeprince she didn't want to go back to that. So now she was going to sing it out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~music starts~  
  
  
  
Hilde:  
  
Now that you think about it  
  
How do you feel about it?   
  
You've had some time to live with  
  
The mistake that you made  
  
Not try'na say I'm perfect  
  
Push comes to shove, I'm worth it  
  
There were things you had to deal with  
  
But it's alright, 'cause we're still tight  
  
  
  
I can't believe you're back again  
  
After all you put me through  
  
Even though I'm still your friend  
  
I don't wanna be with you  
  
  
  
Remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely, but it's like that  
  
Do you remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely, but you lost me  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Relena was becoming fed up with Heero's come and gos. Making her feel like she didn't matter. Sure she care, but she was forgeting about herself. She wanted to protect him, help him, love him, and he didn't want take from her. She was fed up with it and tonight she was going to tell him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Relena:  
  
Now that I think about it  
  
There are some things I regret  
  
I shoulda' never just let  
  
You walk away and not explain  
  
But I'm not bitter 'bout it  
  
I had to get over it  
  
It made me stronger within  
  
There's a lesson here, hope you learn from it  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was weird, the girls in the club started singing along with them. "We're not the only ones," Hilde whispered to Relena, who just nodded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I can't believe you're back again  
  
After all you put me through  
  
Even though I'm still your friend  
  
I don't wanna be with you  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~flashback~  
  
  
  
"Hilde, I never meant to hurt you," he whispered in her hair.  
  
"Well Duo, You did and I can't be with you. It's just not the same," She pushed her self out of his arms and shut the door.  
  
She reminced over the scene from long ago. She left to her sister and didn't come back. So Duo went to her sister to find her.   
  
  
  
~flashback ends~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely, but it's like that  
  
Do you remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely, but you lost me  
  
  
  
Both Girls:   
  
Do you remember when days were like that  
  
I was loving you, you loved back  
  
And now you're missing me  
  
But I bet you feel lonely  
  
I bet you feel lonely  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~flashback~  
  
  
  
"Do you love me, Heero," she said nuzzling in his chest. She heard nothing.  
  
"Heero...Heero," she called out.  
  
He didn't look at look at her. His eyes stare at the ground.  
  
"Leave," her tone of voice change. "Please don't make me repeat myself, Heero"  
  
  
  
~flashback ends~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
We can be friends but not lovers  
  
Gotta be one or the other   
  
We can be friends but not lovers   
  
Gotta be one or the other   
  
Mmmm  
  
  
  
Remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely, but it's like that  
  
Do you remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely, but you lost me  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Duo walk up towards the stage. He felt Hilde's hand caress his cheak. He kiss her hand and nodded.  
  
Heero stared at Relena. She stared back and watched him leave again.  
  
'I love you'   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I can't believe you're back again  
  
After all you put me through  
  
Even though I'm still your friend  
  
I don't wanna be with you  
  
  
  
Remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely, but it's like that  
  
Do you remember when days were like that?  
  
I was loving you, in return, you loved back  
  
And now you're telling me that you miss that  
  
Bet you feel lonely  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Please Review  
IM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
